MvA: A Secret Monster
by scaryk26
Summary: She was kept a secret for many years but then met new friends. The fish-ape hybrid Link, the brainless gelatinous blob B.O.B, a large furry insect Insectosaurus and a brilliant mad scientist Dr. Cockroach PhD. It turns out that Dr. Cockroach has a lot more in common with Sarah than he thinks. A Dr. Cockroach/OC fanfiction. "This is scaryk26 saying: ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOY READING!"
1. 1: Meeting Sarah

**Author Notes: I decided to keep Insectosaurus instead of Butterflyosaurus and I also decided not to put Susan/Ginormica in this story just to make it easier for myself. Sarah is my OC but the characters from monsters vs aliens belong to Dream Works. Sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise there will be more. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

It was a peaceful day at Area 52. Everyone was doing their usual things and was having a good time doing them. Dr. Cockroach was humming along to a song on the radio whilst working, Link was having a good time beating B.O.B at Go-Fish and Insectosaurus was helping Link. General Monger walked through the door and faced the monsters. He was actually quite happy for once.

"Good news, monsters, I have decided to let you meet our secret monster. Come with me, please." The monsters smiled to each other as they followed the General to a large, empty room, it was big enough for Insectosaurus to fit inside. In the middle of it was a young woman with long, black hair, very long legs, a slim and lean body and safire blue eyes. She was standing watching the monsters come into the room. She smiled sweetly at them as the door closed behind them. Monger walked up to her and stood next to her.

"This is Sarah. I know she may only look human but there is more to her that meets the eye. She is in fact the most powerful monster in the world and she has helped us a lot with the facility by helping us move stuff, creating things for us to use, she even made the rooms you sleep in." Link and Dr. Cockroach exchanged glances then they both looked back at Sarah. Insectosaurus roared then bent down so he could see Sarah better. She smiled at him and giggled as he brushed his head against her body. B.O.B slithered over to her and said,

"Hi there. I'm B.O.B" She shook his slimy blue hand and said with a smile,

"Hi B.O.B." Even though her hand was now covered with blue slime, she didn't mind it at all. Link was the next one to approach. He walked right up next to her looked at her long legs and body and said,

"I bet you're a good runner with those legs. Oh by the way, I'm Link." She shook his hand and rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Link. Also yes, I am a good runner. I'm also a pretty good swimmer too." Link smiled at the fact that she could swim well and also that he was right for once. Dr. Cockroach walked up to her and politely shook her hand with his other hand still behind his back.

"I am Dr. Cockroach PhD. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sarah." She shook his hand politely and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Doctor. Are you by any chance a scientist?" He smiled and let go of her hand.

"Why, yes I am. Why do you ask?" Her smile widened.

"Well, it's because I get quite lonely making things for the facility by myself and I was wondering, with the General's permission of course, if you wanted to come and work with me in my lab. You don't have to if you don't want to." His smile and eyes widened with excitement. He turned to look at Monger. The General nodded and smiled. Dr. Cockroach turned back to Sarah and said,

"Yes, I would love to work with you. Monger nodded to me so I assume that means I'm allowed." Link crept up behind Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B crept up behind Sarah. They nodded to each other and pushed them towards each other. They laughed, high-fived each other and headed towards the door. Sarah saw them and she mischievously smiled to herself. She held her hand out towards the door and closed her hand which also made the door close. Link and B.O.B looked back to see Sarah with her hand out and wondered if she did that. Dr. Cockroach saw what she did and he smirked. She lowered her hand and sarcastically said,

"No where to run to now boys, so if you don't mind explaining what happened just then I might open the door." Monger laughed at the sight of Link and B.O.B trying to open the door in fear. Dr. Cockroach came up to Sarah, still looking at Link and B.O.B.

"I'm looking forward to being your lab partner for two good reasons, 1: You will be able to keep Link and B.O.B out the way and 2: I want to see what things you can create." He chuckled to himself then looked at Sarah. She smiled at him then finally opened the door which caused Link and B.O.B to fall flat on their faces. Insectosaurus also left but before he did so, he bent down and licked Sarah causing her to fly up into the air and land on top of Dr. Cockroach. He blushed violently looking at Sarah with his mouth hanging open. Sarah groaned getting back up to her feet and helping the Doctor up too. He stopped blushing and closed his mouth. He brushed off his lab coat and helped Sarah brush the saliva off her. General Monger also left with a little laugh at the sight of them two. Soon it was just them two on their own. After he had helped brush the saliva off her he looked around and noticed that they were on their own.

"It looks like it's just me and you now, my dear. While we're here, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" She looked around then looked at him and smiled.

"Of course. Ask me anything." He smiled lovingly at her then carried on with the questions.

"Alright then. Let's start with a basic personal question. Where and when were you born? See, very basic yet personal." She chuckled then replied.

"I was born in London, 1913." Dr. Cockroach stared at her with his mouth wide open. She looked away shyly which caused Dr. Cockroach to stop staring.

"Yes, I know I'm not as young as I look. But I'm not 100 yet, I turn 100 in 2 weeks time. I can't wait! This year I'll finally have some new friends to celebrate my birthday with." He smiled sweetly and he chuckled slightly. He carried on with the questions.

"Right, next question: What are your hobbies?" He was really interested in this question because he thought that this would be a good way to get to know her faster.

"Well, I have quite a few hobbies but my favourite ones are art, music, singing, dancing and science." He thought carefully about what she said and realised that she also liked to dance too and of course she would be interested in science if she had her own science lab. His smile and eyes widened. He had only one last question to ask her.

"Alright and the final question: What would you like for your birthday? I had to ask this since you mentioned that your birthday was only 2 weeks away." She giggled then smiled.

"Well, I would really like a keyboard for my birthday so I could practice my music better, but Monger says that it's too expensive. Shame really." Dr. Cockroach smirked to himself. _'How expensive could a keyboard be? I'm sure there's at least one out there that will suit her needs.' _He thought walking out the room with Sarah at his side. He led her back to the common room where everyone else was waiting for them. Link and B.O.B smiled to each other knowing that leaving them alone might do the trick.


	2. 2: Lab Partner

**Author Notes: This is the second chapter and I would really appreciate it if I had some reviews please. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

****General Monger walked up to Sarah and handed her a list of things to make.

"When you and Dr. Cockroach get to your lab, do you think you could make these things for me, Sarah?" She looked at the list and smiled at Monger.

"sure thing, General. These should be fairly easy to make." Link and B.O.B exchanged glances then smirked to each other. Working _together_ in _her_ lab? This ought to be good. When Dr. Cockroach tries to make anything, it always ends up exploding. Link quickly walked towards Sarah, whispering into her ear,

"Are you sure you want to let Doc into your lab? I mean, he blows things up when he tries to make stuff work." She glanced towards Dr. Cockroach then back at Link saying aloud,

"Don't worry, Link. I'm sure I can teach him not to make explosions out of his work. I bet he can make some fascinating things." Hearing that last part made Dr. Cockroach blush slightly. He then cleared his throat and walked up to Sarah so he was once again standing right next to her.

"Don't you worry, my dear. I'll be careful. Now, how about we head over to your lab, hm?" She looked up at him and smiled. She lead him to her science lab leaving the others behind. He carried on talking to her, but not too much as he thought that that would bore her.

"I can't wait to see the things you have made, my dear. According to Monger, you have made a great deal of things, including our rooms." He was so interested to find out what other things she had made and what she will be making for the General. She stopped in front of a large door and turned her head to look at him with a cheeky smile.

"You shall see what I have made soon enough. Just be patient, Doctor." She touched the door and it opened up revealing a massive laboratory filled with hundreds of test tubes, bottles ect and to the right of the room was all of the inventions she had made. As soon as Dr. Cockroach saw the lab his eyes widened as did his smile. He had never seen anything this complicated yet wonderful. He followed Sarah inside, still smiling happily and looking around with excitement, knowing that he was going to be working in this marvellous laboratory especially with Sarah. He followed her to a large shelf that she had kept all of her inventions on and she picked off a particular invention that she thought the Doctor would be interested in. It was a small crystal ball that had a purple substance inside it. She handed it to him and explained what it was.

"This is a mind-reader that General Monger wanted me to make for I don't know what reason. The name gives away what it can do doesn't it?" As soon as she had given him the crystal ball, he wanted to use it straight away to find out what she was thinking now.

"How do you use it?" She looked at him with another cheeky smile, remembering what Link had told her about him blowing things up.

"Well, judging by what Link said about you making explosions out of your own inventions, I don't think it will be a good idea for you to use it." Dr. Cockroach's antenna drooped slightly thinking that she didn't trust him. His eyelids fell and his smile weakened. Sarah noticed how dissapointed he looked so she changed her mind.

"Oh, alright then." His antenna perked up again and his smiled widened. He looked at Sarah with a loving smile as she came closer.

"Right, what you have to do is, oh by the way, how strong is your grip?" He looked at Sarah with a confused expresion.

"My grip?"

"Yeah, 'cause there will be a lot of shaking involved to make it work properly and I recommend that you have a good grip other wise you may drop the mind-reader."

"Oh, well, if it's shaking then I have a very strong grip for that kind of thing."

"Oh, goody. Well then, all you have to do is get a good grip on the orb, shake it as hard as you can for about five seconds and point it at someone. Pretty basic, I know. But how else would Monger be able to use it? He says, 'when you make these things, make them so I can use them properly. None of this science jibber-jabber just to get one simple thing activated.'" Dr. Cockorach laughed at what she said about Monger and how she sounded so much like him when she came to saying what he had said. She laughed along with him then gave him a little nudge to try it out. He smiled then followed her instructions, he got a good grip on the mind-reader so as not to drop it, he shook it as hard as he could for about five seconds and pointed it at Sarah. It started to glow a bright purple and it immediately started to read her mind.

_"I knew you would point it at me. So now I am going to say some really sloppy things about you just to wind you up. First off: I think it's really cute when your antenna droop like they did when I told you you weren't aloud to use the mind-reader." _He started to blush a bit and his antenna started to straighten up.

_"I also think you look really, really cute when you blush like you're doing now." _He blushed even more when he had realised that he _was _blushing and Sarah thought he looked cute doing so.

_"And now I think that you are really going to enjoy working with me in my lab, aren't you?" _Before she had thought that he closed his eyes tight and waited for her to say something else that would wind him up, but then he slowly opened his eyes and faced her. He sighed with relief that she didn't say anything else but that. He lowered the orb and nervously nodded back just incase something sloppy about _her_ came out of his mouth. She giggled and took the mind-reader form him, accidentally touching his hands. She rubbed the orb and it returned to it's original purple colour then she placed it back on the shelf. When she turned round, Dr. Cockroach looked like he was frozen on the spot. His eyes were fully open, his arms were stil in the position they were when she took the orb from him, his legs and body were straight and his antenna were standing on end. She chuckled lightly and walked over to him. She waved a hand in front of his eyes but nothing happened so she touched his cheek and he flopped to the ground. She bent down to see if he was alright and his facial expression had changed from being shocked and confused to being love-struck and giddy. She tounched his cheek one more time and he let out a loud sigh of pleasure and his antenna curled up. Sarah giggled and it snapped him back to reality.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused but still smiling sweetly.

"You! You should have seen your face when I touched your cheek just then and before when you flopped to the floor. You looked like you were in a world of your own!" He blushed then chuckled.

"Oh! I wondered what it was that touched my cheek." She laughed as she helped him up to his feet. He brushed off his lab coat and cleared his throat. Sarah sighed and took Dr. Cockroach's hand and led him to another place in the laboratory. All the while he was blushing violently and smiling lovingly and her. When she stopped he bumped into her and fell on top of her. She looked at him and blushed when she had realised how close their lips were to touching. He opened his eyes and stared into hers for a while with his mouth wide open. She smiled and gently blew into his open mouth which, for some reason, made him sneeze.

"Bless you." She managed to get out with a few giggles to follow. He sniffed and accidentally placed a hand on her right leg.

"Oh! Thank you, my dear. Why did you blow into my mouth anyway? It felt... strange." She chuckled then gave Doc a devilish smile which seemed to have answered his question with no problems. He looked at where his hand was and his eyes widened. He quickly got up helping Sarah up too. She blushed slightly as he blushed violently. She then remembered about the list of things the General needed for her to make and asked Dr. Cockroach for it. He handed her the list and the two read it together. His jaw dropped and his eyes slowly widened as he read the list of things to make. Sarah however was used to making stuff as difficult and as complicated as these and she thought that this was going to be easy.

"Right, so we have to make: 3 cargo planes, 1 transporter, a new crane, 7 more army trucks and an indoor and outdoor swimming pool. I'm guessing Link came up with that. Are you alright?" She looked at him and he looked back at her with his mouth still open. He pointed repeatedly at the list and said,

"How on Earth are we supposed to make all this?! My eyes grew as soon as I saw the first thing! Then I realised it carries on!" Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she chuckled, put the list into her pocket, grabbed the Doctor's hand again and led him into an empty part of the lab which was big enough to fit 12 cargo planes in. She let go of his hand but he didn't let go of hers. She cleared her throat and then he looked down at their hands and realised she wanted him to let go now. He quickly let go and turned his head away in embarrasment.


	3. 3: Inventing

**Author Notes: This is the third chapter and sorry for it being so short. I do try my best. Anyway, "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

She giggled then clicked her fingers, making 3 big piles of metal appear out of nowhere. Dr. Cockroach was simply amazed how she did that. Sarah could easily remember all of the things on the list, and the first things were: 3 cargo planes, which is precisely what the metal was for. She started to bend and shape the metal until she made 3 cargo planes that were 50ft tall and 70ft wide each. Dr. Cockroach watched lovingly at how fast she could move and make things, but especially at how fast her body was moving and curving to slip in and out of the large metal pieces. Sarah looked at Dr. Cockroach and saw him staring at her. She knew the engines for the planes still had to be made, so she wondered if he could make them while she got to work on the transporter. She climbed down, with a few twists and flips, from the top of a cargo plane and walked over to Dr. Cockroach, who was staring into space and was in a world of his own, until Sarah gently tapped his cheek a few times. He snapped back to reality immediately and looked to see Sarah standing right infront of him.

"Oh, hello, Sarah. Finished already?!" She nodded then asked, in quite an innocent voice,

"Yes, I've finished the main part. But, I was wondering if you wanted to help me out by making the engines while I get started on the transporter." To top it all off, she made the cutest puppy eyes anyone has ever seen at Doc, just to make sure he was hooked. He looked down at her and squeled like a girl at her puppy eyes.

"Aww! That is so cute! Of course I'll make the engines for you, my little angel." He then realised what he said and how he said it then cleared his throat and said,

"I mean... Of course I'll help you, my dear. You need 3 engines, right?" She laughed then nodded.

"Yes, that's right. That was so funny!" She laughed again, which got the Doctor mesmorized. He smiled sweetly then got to work on the 3 engines while she finally stopped laughing and got to work on the transporter. By the time Sarah had finished the transporter, Dr. Cockroach had finished one of the engines. He got to work on the next engine while she got to work on the crane. Once again, when she finished the crane he finished an engine. She finished 5 army trucks when he finished the last of the engines. He looked over from his workspace and his eyes widened as he saw Sarah bend down to put the tires on the fifth truck. Her bottom was in the air and he couldn't take his eyes off it, but he had to eventually to carry the engines into the planes, with a little help from Sarah of course. When the engines were in, Sarah got back to work on the trucks and he got started on the indoor swimming pool. She finished the other two army trucks before she got started on another swimming pool for the outside. They finished at the same time and smiled at each other. Dr. Cockroach was exhausted and almost collapsed but Sarah caught him in her strong arms. He looked up at her with tired eyes and smiled softly. She smiled back at him as he snuggled into her body and fell asleep. His antennas gently wrapped themselves around her body as he slept. She carried him to another part of her laboratory and laid him down on a couch, put a blanket over him and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, Doc." She whispered then she silently went out of the lab where she found Monger waiting for her. He noticed that Dr. Cockroach wasn't with her.

"Where's Dr. Cockroach, Sarah? I would've thought he'd come out with you." Monger asked kind of confused and wondering if something happened to him while they were making the items he needed.

"He's fine. He's just sleeping, he needs the rest anyway, and so do I once I've shown you the things you wanted us to make."

"Ohh. Well, that's alright then. I thought something had happened to him in the lab. Anyway, can you show me them now?" She nodded and clapped her hands twice. Quick as a flash all 14 objects popped up one by one in the order they were put on the list. She handed him the list and he went over them, making sure that everything was in order and exactly how he wanted them.

"3 cargo planes, 1 transporter, a new crane, 7 army trucks and an outdoor and indoor swimming pool for you-know-who. Everything seems to be here and accounted for, Sarah. Nice work, oh, and could you tell Dr. Cockroach that I said, "Thank you for helping"?"

"Sure thing, General." With that, General Monger saluted Sarah and she saluted back before he went into the next room and she went back into her lab. She went back to where she left Dr. Cockroach and kneeled down next to him. She stroked his head gently which made him sigh and smile, she smiled sweetly then sat down on a single chair next to him and continued to stroke his head. She started to get tired and drifted off to sleep but she was still stroking him. A few minutes later, Dr. Cockroach woke up and noticed that Sarah had fallen asleep next to him. He smiled lovingly and sat up which caused her to stop stroking his head and her hand dropped down to where his knees were now.


	4. 4: Play Time

**Author Notes: This is the fourth chapter. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

_'She is so cute!' _Dr. Cockroach thought to himself as he watched Sarah sleep peacefully. Her eyelashes fluttered gently as she began to wake up. He quickly layed back down, put her hand back on his head and closed his eyes. _'I wonder how long I can stay like this 'til she realises?' _He thought again as he heard her wake up entirely. Her hand moved off his head and he closed his eyes tight and smiled to himself. She yawned and stretched out her arms, then she stood up and stretched her legs. She then noticed that Dr. Cockroach was stil _asleep_, but she knew that he wasn't so she smirked to herself and went down to the end of the couch where his feet were. He slowly opened one of his eyes and realised what she was going to do, so he curled into a ball on the couch. But before he could cover his feet, Sarah grabbed hold of his ankles and pulled him right of the couch with little effort. He opened his eyes wide and started to laugh a little.

"How did you know I was awake?" She kept tight hold of his ankles and knelt down on the floor next to him.

"Because no one ever sleeps with their eyes tight shut and with a smile on their face at the same time!" She replied right before she started to tickle his legs. He laughed histerically and tried to fight her off, but she pinned him down by both shoulders. Then she climbed on top of him and began tickling his stomach and armpits. By this time he had tears streaming down his face and was laughing like a little girl.

"Sarah! Stop! Please! I've learnt my lesson!" He said whenever he took a breath. She grinned devilishly and tickled him harder. She moved up to his neck and tickled him so hard that he needed the toilet.

"Sarah! I need to go!" He managed to get out between breaths.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere!" She said as she carried on tickling him.

"Sarah! You don't understand! It's urgent!" He shrieked crossing his legs as best as he could. She looked at his crossed legs and knew what he meant.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say so." She got off him and helped him up. "The closest lavoratory I have is right over there." She pointed to a nearby bathroom.

"Thank you." He said as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Sarah giggled as she walked up to the door and said,

"Sorry for tickling you so hard. Maybe I should have stopped when you told me to?" Dr. Cockroach's voice was heard on the other side,

"Hm. Maybe. It's not that, it's just that I'm not used to being tickled so much." The sound of the toilet being flushed and water running made Sarah want to go now. She crossed her legs and started to dance like there were ants in her pants. When the door opened, Dr. Cockroach looked at Sarah and giggled as she tried to stop figgeting.

"Can I use the bathroom now, please?" She couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Of course, it is your bathroom anyway." He said as he moved aside and shut the door for her. She couldn't be bothered to lock the door as she needed to go that badly. She trusted Doc to not enter while she was in. He chuckled and said,

"If you wanted to use the bathroom, why didn't you knock?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you were finished or not. Besides, I didn't need it then. It's just the sound of water running, it really gets my bladder going." He laughed a little, then walked over to the opposite side of the room and sat back down on the same couch that started all of this. When he heard the chain flush, he thought he'd play a little game with her, seeing as she did tickle him 'til nature called. He got up and hid behind a nearby bookshelf and waited 'til Sarah came out. After washing her hands, she opened the door and noticed that Doc wasn't there. She smiled to herself and realised that he was playing a game of Hide and Seek, and she was the seeker.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing childish games, Doctor?" She said as she began to search the room, but there was no reply. She heard a little giggle come from one side of the room and quickly turned her head. She saw a pair of antennas above the bookshelf and knew straight away that it was him. She smirked and slowly moved towards the bookshelf with caution, unaware that Dr. Cockroach had a surprise waiting for her on the other side. She jumped in front of the bookshelf only to get sprayed with water. Dr. Cockroach laughed hysterically.

"Hey!" Sarah giggled.

"You didn't see that coming, did you?!" He continued to laugh also unaware that Sarah now had a surprise for _him_. She yanked a cushion from the chair next to her and whacked him right across the face with it. She was the one who laughing now. He rubbed his face, not in pain, but in mezmorisment and astonishment. He wasn't expecting that to happen either, or at least that kind of reaction anyway.

"Right back at you!" Sarah laughed. He smiled lovingly at her then grabbed a cushion from the chair near him and hit her back in the stomach, so as not to hurt her. They carried on hitting each other with the cushions as Sarah declared,

"PILLOW FIGHT!" They laughed together as they kept hitting each other, then Doc's cushion started to rip. By the next hit, the cushion split open and feathers flew everywhere. They went mostly on Sarah and she giggled as more and more feathers landed on her head. Her cushion ripped aswell and she grabbed handfuls of feathers out of it and through them at Doc's face. He picked up the feathers from the floor and launched them at Sarah.

Outside the lab, Link, B.O.B and Monger could hear laughing on the other side. They smiled at each other then entered the lab. They were all amazed by all of the inventions Sarah had made in the past, then they followed the laughing 'til they came upon a giant pile of feathers and in the middle of it were Dr. Cockroach and Sarah, throwing clumps of feathers at one another. The others smirked at each other then Link cleared his throat which made Doc stop in his tracks. Sarah, however, was grabbing clumps of feathers and held them all together. She then jumped on Doc and stuffed them up his sweater which made him squeal like a girl. Monger whistled which finally caught Sarah's attention. She got up quickly and rested a foot on Dr. Cockroach to make sure that he didn't escape.

"Oh. Hi, guys." She said innocently.

"So. What's going on here then?" Link said as he picked up a feather, looking at the other two.

"Oh, nothing much. I just won the Pillow Fight, which Doc started." She said smugly, looking down at Dr. Cockroach. He looked up at her with a smile and protested,

"I started the Pillow Fight? Who was it that smacked a cushion against my face, hm?"

"I only did that because you squirted water at me! Anyway, I still won."

"Oh yes, that's right." He said slyly as he picked up a big bunch of feathers. He stuffed them up her trouser leg and pulled her down to the floor. B.O.B joined in, throwing feathers everywhere. He was laughing more than he usually would. Link then joined in and threw tons of feathers at B.O.B, then when Monger wasn't looking, he stuffed a huge pile down his jacket and ran off laughing. Monger laughed and he even joined in. When the Feather Fight had finally finished, everyone was exhausted and Sarah was the only one who was still going strong. She finally sat down next to Doc and dusted the feathers off his head. He squealed when she reached up his sweater for the feathers she had stuffed up there earlier. She giggled and he chuckled.

"I almost forgot about them. I wondered why my sweater felt so unusually soft and ticklish." Everyone had fallen asleep around them, and, eventually, they gave in too. They snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.


	5. 5: Birthday Panic

**Author Notes: This is the fifth chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long and I'm also sorry for it being so short again. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

The next day, they all woke up still sitting on a huge pile of feathers. Dr. Cockroach and Sarah were the last to awake. Sarah was sleeping on top of Dr. Cockroach on his chest and he had his arms and legs crossed tightly over her. Link pointed them out before they woke up and everyone snickered. Getting himself together, General Monger cleared his throat which made Sarah open her eyes fully and wake up. She found it difficult sitting up though, as Doc's arms and legs kept her pinned firmly to his body. She turned her head to face Monger and wiped her hair to the side.

"Yes, General?"

"Would you mind helping us clear this feathery mess up before we go?" She looked around and noticed they were surrounded by fluffy white feathers. She looked back down at Dr. Cockroach and sighed lightly, brushing his antennas to the side.

"You go and get your breakfast and I'll clear this up." Dr. Cockroach gently twitched his antennas, which meant he was getting up. The others left with mischievous smiles on their faces as Dr. Cockroach slowly opened his eyes to see Sarah in front of him, smiling down. It was a beautiful sight for the Doctor, as he hoped it was real, not a dream. He smiled, loosening his grip on her. She got up off him and started gathering up the feathers.

"It's about time you got up, lazy bones." She looked back at him with a bunch of feathers in her arms. "You better get your breakfast." He looked around and chuckled, remembering the fun they had last night with the others playing with them. He got up and started picking up the feathers. Once he had his hands full, he looked around for somewhere to put them. Sarah kept putting them in a corner, so he decided to do the same.

"There we are. We can see the floor again." He chuckled, placing his hands on his back. He looked at the corner then back at Sarah. "Why did we put them in the corner?"

"So I can turn them back into pillows again. I can make my own things you know." He nodded, agreeing with every word. He smiled at her for no reason what so ever. She smiled back then she picked up a handful of feathers. She smiled at him in a very cheeky way. He slowly backed away with a smile on his face. She chuckled and dropped the feathers.

"Go on. Go get your breakfast." He nodded and headed towards the door. When it opened, the others were smirking at him, even Insectosaurus had a slight smirk on his furry face. He just ignored them and headed towards the table where his garbage was waiting for him. Moments later, Sarah came out of her lab and headed towards another door. Insectosaurus screeched for her and started to waddle towards her. She stopped and looked back. She smiled seeing Insecto coming towards her like a giant puppy, with the eyes to go with it.

"Oh, alright. One quick cuddle before I go." And with that, she ran straight into Insecto's fur and spread her arms out on his soft, fluffy tummy. Insecto purred and B.O.B became jealous. He oozed over next to Sarah and made a puppy-dog face saying,

"Can _I _have a hug too?" She sighed and faced B.O.B. She grabbed him and squeezed him as tightly as she could to make sure that he was fully satisfied. When she let him go, he was laughing hysterically, jiggling as he did so.

"Where you off to?" Link called over from his spot at the table.

"I'm going out." Everyone went silent for a moment then Link spoke up,

"Out where?"

"Just out. Possibly for a nice, long walk along the desert. I need to excercise you know." Dr. Cockroach blushed slightly looking at her long legs.

"I don't think you need any more excercise, my dear. Your slim enough as it is." She looked down at her legs and stretched them out behind her and in front of her examining them.

"I don't know, Doc." He got up and walked over to stand beside her.

"Trust me, my dear, you're in perfect shape. Unlike someone else I know." He pointed at Link with his eyes. She giggled and then she leant in close.

"I'm actually going to get myself a Birthday present." She backed away and it hit him. He had almost forgotten about her Birthday! It was only two days away. He had to get her something and quick!

"How about you just go out for the walk. You don't have to do that."

"Well..." Suddenly, she found herself being gently pushed towards the door by Doc.

"Oh, come on." She was about to say something but Doc interrupted her. "Have fun, love!" He quickly kissed her cheek and closed the door sending her off. As soon as she was gone, he leant against the door panicking, cradling his head with his hands, mumbling to himself.

"What am I going to do?! I only have two days to get the right things!" The others looked at each other with confusion.

"What're you worrying about, Doc?" He grabbed Link by the shoulders.

"IT'S SARAH'S BIRTHDAY IN TWO DAYS!" He screamed in his face. Link's face brightened.

"That's all you're worried about?" Link laughed and Dr. Cockroach let go and took a step back. "Doc, you should know by now that we're the masters of Birthday parties. We'll get the stuff up and runnin' in time for her Birthday." The Doctor shook his head,

"It's not that, I'm mostly worried about what to get for her. I don't know what she'd like. I don't want to get her something she already has by mistake." Link patted his back.

"Don't worry, Doc. You'll think of something." He thought for a moment. "How about you make her something. I'm sure she'll like that. Anyway, we need to get her something too." He saw his worried face and patted his back again. "Don't worry, Doc. I'm sure she'll like whatever you give her."


	6. 6: Sarah's Flashback

**Author Notes: This is the sixth**** chapter. _I_ think it's quite emotional near the end. Anyway, "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Sarah was walking through the facility to the entrance, waving to everyone as she walked past them. She looked at the huge door and lifted a finger. The door quickly opened as she walked out into the desert. She dropped her finger to let the door close behind her. She stood still for a moment with her hands on her hips thinking why did Dr. Cockroach kiss her and why did he call her 'love'? She shook her head and chuckled to herself then carried on walking out to the wide open desert.

Meanwhile back in the facility, Dr. Cockroach and the others were thinking of ways to make Sarah's Birthday party the best she ever had. Link suggested having a giant party that Sarah could invite all of her friends round to, but General Monger stepped up and said that she has no friends outside of the facility because she never really went anywhere to make any.

"What?! But she goes out for walks a lot..." Link started but General Monger quickly butted in.

"In the desert. There isn't anyone in the desert or anyone who even lives 100 miles near the desert. How far do you think she walks?" Link just stood there dumb founded, then B.O.B put his hand up.

"How about we have cute animals for us to play with like bunnies, puppies, birdies, kitties, squirrelies!"

"B.O.B, if we have dogs and cats in the same room together you will find that only the dogs will be left, and second, there is no such word as 'squirrelies'." Dr. Cockroach said getting a little annoyed with B.O.B now. He was more or less focused on getting the present for Sarah. He had no idea what to get her... Then, just like that, it hit him! A keyboard! On the first day she had said she wanted one but they were to expensive for Monger to buy. But he decided he would get her something better than a keyboard, he decided he would get her her very own piano. Ooh, he couldn't wait to hear her play! Back into reality, he just smiled calmly and sighed a little, feeling very relieved. Link took notice of this and smiled himself thinking that Doc was thinking of Sarah again. He chuckled to himself then got B.O.B's attention by nudging his, or where would be his, shoulder and pointed down to Dr. Cockroach. But he noticed and looked straight at Link from the corner of his eye and let him know that he was only relieved to know what to get Sarah as a present. That's why he was making that face, and no, he wasn't thinking about Sarah and day-dreaming about her at all! Everyone just laughed, even Monger had a little laugh or two, especially when Link and B.O.B said,

"Denial is the pincer!" Link and B.O.B linked arms and started skipping around him chanting, "Cockroach and Sarah sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Next was, "First came love, second came marriage, then came a baby cockroach in a carriage!" He was so embarrassed he started to blush, but he just shook it off and chuckled.

"Very funny, you lot. But I don't love her, we will not get married, and a baby cockroach will certainly not come in a carriage. Besides, if we did... um... well, you know, then we would have a cot, not a carriage. Anyway, that will never happen. None of it." He assured them with a slight tone. "How about we carry on organizing things for the party?" Everyone just smiled at each other then Link spoke up,

"Yeah, you're right, Doc. Let's keep organizing things for your girlfriend's party." Doc nodded then stopped and glared at him. He was so frustrated.

Meanwhile, back with Sarah... She was walking around the desert doing nothing in particular. Her real goal of this walk was to get herself a Birthday present, but after what Dr. Cockroach had said she wasn't going to. Who knows, they might have thought of something to make her feel better about her Birthday, but she needed to get a present anyway for her Mother. Her Birthday was also the day on which her Mother died, and she wanted to make it special for her. She didn't want anyone to know about her Mother, except General Monger of course, he was the one who told her. She was also hoping she could see her Father on her Birthday and then visit her Mother's grave. She had been dead for 20 years, but her Father was still going. Sarah also didn't want anyone but Monger to know that she was adopted. He wasn't her real Father. He was an American 46-year-old man who just posed as her Father. But they loved each other very much. After getting out of the thought, Sarah sprinted through the desert at a 80 miles per hour speed to the nearest town which was San Francisco, which was one of her favourite places to visit because it was so close to Area 51, if she sprinted that is. As soon as she reached the city, she slowed down and jogged down to her favourite shop which she always went to buy presents. She entered the shop and looked around. Then she walked up to the counter and leaned on it smiling. The cashier noticed her and beamed happily.

"Sarah!" He said, coming around the side of the counter.

"Hi, Robert. Good to see you again." They hugged each other tightly, then he backed up a couple of steps to talk to her.

"Happy Birthday, Sarah. I can't believe it! You're going to be 100 in two days time. Your Mother will be so proud of you, as will your Father. How are they?"

"My Father is well, I imagine, and my Mother is resting peacefully. Thank you for asking, and thanks for remembering my Birthday, Robert. How are things at home?" Robert shrugged but smiled. She giggled a little a patted his shoulder. "It's good to see you again, Robert. Anyway, this is what I need..." She told him that she wanted a golden picture frame for her Mother's photo so she can put it near her grave when she visits.

"I have just the thing." He went behind the counter and reached down for a large golden frame that was the perfect size for her photo. "Here you are." He said handing it to her. She took it carefully and thanked him.

"How much is it?"

"It's usually $25, but since it's for your Mother and you pay in English pounds, I'll let you have that for nothing. Oh, and I have one more thing for you..." He reached down once more and brought out a fair-sized present wrapped in golden wrapping paper with a note on top that read, 'Happy Birthday, Sarah. Love Robert.' She took it and smiled. "Now don't open that until your Birthday comes around, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." She leaned forward and hugged him tight. He smiled and returned the hug.

"No problem." He waved good-bye to her as she walked out the shop with the two gifts in hand. She sighed looking down at the present Robert gave her, then she looked at the frame for her Mother. She held back tears as she remembered her. She sighed once more then sprinted off back to the desert. She made it there in only 2 minutes. She entered Area 51 and walked back to the common room. But before she opened the door, Insectosaurus her hear coming from the other side. He stomped his legs loudly to alert everyone. Link looked to Doc and he looked back at him. Insectosaurus turned around to greet Sarah with a smile and a purr awaiting. She opened the door and stopped to see Insectosaurus blocking her way. She smiled up at him and carefully put her gifts down on the floor to one side and walked up to Insecto. She patted his big, fluffy belly making him purr and stomp his feet happily.

"Hiya, cutie. Did you miss me?" She asked and he replied with a loud, playful roar. She laughed and scratched his tummy. "I thought so." She looked over to one side to see the others smiling at her and B.O.B oozing quickly over to her for a hug. She let go of Insecto and squeezed B.O.B tightly with him squeezing back, laughing as she tickled him. She giggled to herself and let go. She grabbed her presents and headed over to her lab, waving to the boys as she went. They waved back in unison and smiled, Dr. Cockroach having the biggest smile, of course. She opened the door and entered still clutching the two items in her hands. She walked into her lab and set them down on a desk with drawers down both sides. It had pens and papers scattered all over it. She tidied it up before she opened up the top right drawer of her desk and searched through it. She spotted an old photograph of her Mother and her smiling together with their cheeks pressed up against each other's and their arms around each other's waists. She had a long, thick plait in her hair and she was wearing a loose, white top that dangled over the sides of her shoulders with large open sleeves and ended just above her belly button. She wore long, open, blue jeans that covered every inch of her long legs, they reached down to her ankles. On her feet she was wearing light brown sandals, showing off her feet. Her Mother also had her long hair tied up in a plait but hers started at the sides of her head and carried on from there. She was wearing a long green top that also had open sleeves but only showed off her neck, mostly. She wore long, brown, loose trousers that were round about the same length as Sarah's and she wore the same sandals as her. They both looked beautiful together and so very happy. She could remember it like it was yesterday...

**_Flashback into the 1960's._**

_They were standing there posing for the camera, then it flashed. They both blinked and started running together into the field where they had always played, laughing and giggling together. It was a large green field full of daisies and buttercups and other types of wild flowers. They sat down and her Mum put her arm around Sarah. They loved each other very much. She leaned over and kissed the top of her head and stroked her cheek as Sarah giggled. Sarah started to pick some of the daisies and buttercups for her Father. Once she had a big enough bunch, she ran over to her Father and kissed his cheek._

_"Love you, Dad." She said, handing him the flowers before he hugged her._

_"Love you too, sweetie." He too kissed the top of her head and walked over to her Mum with her, holding her hand softly. They sat down together and gathered in for a group hug, with Sarah in the middle. They were so very happy and they treasured each happy moment with a smile, a hug, and a kiss._

**_Back to the__ present._**

Sarah began crying as she remembered the happy times they all had together. She was crying, but she smiled, treasuring each happy moment as they always did. And she'll never forget it. Never. She wiped away her tears and carefully placed the photograph in the frame. She smiled to herself, never forgetting any memory they shared together as one, big, happy family.


End file.
